FNAF: Corrupted Circuits
by TheAntiCuntloonBoy
Summary: A dark power soaking in anthros and animatronics have caused a war that has lasted quite a time. The solution is to send someone to prevent the start of this war. Now the choice is left to Rand, the bear that travels through time to prevent the Fazbears from infecting the world. Will you cure the evil, or spread it and live in eternal darkness?
_**Prologue: Lifeless Souls, Part 1**_

 **A mad scientist... a crazy mechanic and night guard... those were the words that described the world's end as we had known until 2009... the year that marked the end of my innocence.**

[?'s PoV]

"..nd..."

 _"Rand..."_

 _"Rand...!"_

 **I could hear a familiar voice as my eyes slowly opened. I could hear things blowing up, gunshots... i could hear the slight sign of a war happening.**

 _"Randy! Come on! We need to get to the factory!" - **said a bear anthro in front of me. I knew him, he was my brother. Two months after the war had started, we had suffered a terrible fate, which were caused by my aunt and uncle.**_

 _[Flash-back]_

 **Rand ate his usual lunch. Three packs of a small amount of noodles that were left in the fridge were quickly cooked and fed to him and his family, leaving him and his family satisfied from the food.**

"Any news from commander Scotts?" - **asked a female bear anthro. She had light lime green fur, with a red underbelly, wore a small set of armor that went up to her hips, camo pants, combat boots, a bandana, and a necklace.**

"Nope. Nothing had been said from her until then. People state she's been missing for about a year now..." - **said my brother.** "And even then, we've been perfectly fine. Nothing has broken out around this town-" **-he was quickly interrupted as soon as he felt a tremor in the house.** "...yet..."

 **A flash filled the room of the house, making Rand and his brother get blinded. A loud pained groan was heard and a loud thud followed after. Soon after, Rand and his brother felt a liquid pass through their feet. After the blindness wore off, they gasped at the sight of the scene. Rand screamed in terror as he noticed his mother laying lifeless on the floor, her left eye was pierced, and her torso was cut off from it's lower zone. Blood kept flowing from the deceased female.**

"L-Little bro, don't look!" **-said the bear, covering Rand's eyes, holding back his tears. He couldn't think of what would happen afterwards, he couldn't tell Rand what** **has** **happened, he was too small to understand.**

 **In the window in front of them, a red fox that wore an eyepatch and hook, with it's snout broken and holes all around his body looked at them, smiling wickedly. He jumped down and ran off into the darkness, dissapearing from their sight.**

[End of Flash-back]

 **Rand sighed and looked at a scarf he wore. It was a deep, shiny green.** "This is for you father..." **-he said, jumping up and taking out his gun. He shot at every single animatronic or anthro corrupted by the dark energy and smoke that pulsed from their bodies, and approached the main tower where they were coming from.**

 _[?'s PoV]_

"Mister Frank, your nephew is coming towards this direction." **-said a female purple cat anthro. She wore a white trench coat, with blue stripes, and a laboratory coat below it. She had blood, crimson red eyes that gleamed in the darkness.**

"Excellent. Send Slit, Cuff and Becka to capture him. Everything is going as planned." **-said Frank, a black furred cat with a grey underbelly, and the same red eyes as the cat that stood behind him. He wore a collar with a red gem in the middle, white gloves and a blood-stained gold armor that covered most of him.**

"You shall be the first to get this war started in the early years of this world..." **-he said, letting a blood-curling laugh escape his mouth.**

 **WELP, that was the first chapter of this... amazing story i guess?**

 **Also OC applications are open if you wanna enter this, here's the formulary:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Specialty:**

 **Techniques/Abilities:**

 **Rival:**

 **Crush:**

 **Bio:**

 **With that.. i'm off for the night. HOLY CLODS NOW I FEEL THE PAIN OF THE iNsAn3-Cr3aTuR3. See ya all soon!**


End file.
